


Fractal

by photonromance



Series: Darkon Series [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Mechpreg, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonromance/pseuds/photonromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bondmates share thoughts and memories when they share sparks. There aren't secrets between them. Even when one might wish there were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractal

**Author's Note:**

> This is no where near enough to thank you for your kind comments on the first part of this. Most of this is going to be jumping around the time line because honestly, I don't have enough to tell this story in a linear fashion. I pray you accept this meager offering.

Megatron slumped back on on berth, Bumblebee sprawled across his chassis. The smaller bot shifted slightly, fastening his chestplates shut before settling down, and nuzzling into his Master's neck. Megatron put his arms around his little lover, holding him close. Bee was silent a few moments.

"You're running weapons again." He said softly. 

Megatron said nothing until Bee dug his fingers into the bigger bot's side seams. "I am."

Bumblebee drew a slow vent, pushing face against powerful neck cables. "You know how much that scares me." He whispered.

"I know."

"Then why do you do it?!" 

Megatron looked down, shocked at the venom in the statement. Bumblebee looked up at him, baby blue optics furious and stained with coolant. "Honeybee-" 

"Don't. Just don't." Bee said softly, though firmly, "I love you. Megatron, I want to carry your sparklings, have a family someday. But its not safe if you're bring dangerous mechs in and out of the club."

Megatron propped himself up on an elbow, keeping one arm on his bot. "If we ever have a family, you are not working the club while carrying. And never coming back once the sparkling is onlined." He snapped back, "We aren't raising a sparkling in this environment."

Bee sat up abruptly. instead of angry, he looked lost. "Megatron..." he whispered, "We can't keep the club and have a family. I... I don't know how to do anything else." His voice rose sharply in panic. "I don't know how to be a carrier!"

"Honeybee, hush." Megatron pulled him down for a thorough kiss, taking both small, trembling hands in his. Bumblebee simpered softly, opening for his Master. Megatron took several long moments to kiss his lover into barely conscious bliss.

When they parted, Bee's optics were dim and unfocused. He whined softly. Megatron captured the smaller bot's face in hand and forced their optics to meet. "We will have a family someday. We will never have to teach our sparklings what we did. And you will be a wonderful carrier."

Bumblebee sniffled unnecessarily, leaning in for a single, softer kiss. "Thank you." He whispered, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Panic yourself into a silly mess." Megatron murmured, stroking over yellow plating.


End file.
